Saw: Fractured Connection
by lachieeex3
Summary: Twelve strangers wake up in an abandoned hotel with the common goal of surviving, but also must learn to co-operate and work out their "connections" to avoid being executed by the collars they are each wearing.


Carmen Martina, a young businesswoman, wakes up in an abandoned hotel room, tied by a collar to the fireplace. Carmen notices 12 fire pokers lined up against the top of the fireplace, and stands up to examine them. Henry Jacobs, a car dealer who cheats his cars to make a profit, wakes up near Carmen, and instantly moves forward. "Don't!" Carmen yells, "The fucking pokers are right behind you, idiot". "Oh shit!" Henry responds, who steps back and leans toward the bottom of the fireplace. Soon after, Paige Trails and Emma Bridges wake up, and the group share around their names and ages. Carmen tries to calm them down, even though she still feels unsure about them, but Paige responds "Fuck off, whore". Jesse Winters, Samuel Rivers, Regan Reynolds, Bethany McKenzie, Poppy Freedom, Fredrick Lake, Trevor Astley and Georgia Whale wake up, each scared of the fire pokers behind them. "W-w-w-what are those?" Georgia asks, unsure of what the fire pokers are. "They're fucking pokers, they poke out fire, bitch" mumbles Jesse. A small television in front of the fireplace turns on, and an image of Billy appears.

_Hello,_

_I want to play a game,_

_I'm guessing each of you are confused, hazy, even hysterical, don't worry, the tranquillizers will wear off in about ten minutes. While you are each tied to the fireplace, most of you won't be for long. The collars you are each wearing are attached to a two hour timer, and once the timer counts down to zero, small spikes inside the collar will impale your necks, killing you each instantly. Your only escape is to find keys; many are hidden around the hotel, each with a test to collect one. Your first test begins now, as soon as this tape finishes, you will have one minute to get as far away from the fireplace as you can, as the collar closest to the fireplace will run back and whoever is attached will be impaled on the fire poker behind you. Live or Die, make your choice._

**1:00**

Poppy is the first to shoot off, making it the furthest. Henry follows close behind, and then Jesse, Beth, Paige, Trevor, Carmen, Samuel, Emma, Fredrick, Georgia and Regan afterwards, with Regan panicking and trying to move forward.

**0:50**

Regan loses her cool completely and rushes forward, but as she moves one step forward, she slips two steps back. Carmen tries to work with Regan, but to no avail. Regan manages to move forward slightly, pulling Georgia back, but not far enough to be in front.

**0:40**

"Fuck off, slut!" Poppy screams to Regan, and uses her cable to try and shake her off. Regan has an immediate flashback to when her sister and her were at the pool, and a car ripped through the building, knocking Regan's sister into the pool and drowning her. Regan recognizes the "Fuck off" sound from the person in the car, and realises that Poppy was the one that killed her sister. Back in the present, Regan mumbles, "y-y-you killed my sister".

**0:30**

Samuel hears this, and standing right next to Poppy, trips her up, then yanks on his cable, causing her to almost be impaled on the fire poker. Poppy tries to make a comeback but by now Regan has moved forward, ending any chance for Poppy. The cable begins to tighten, and Georgia reaches onto the wall for protection.

**0:20**

"What the fuck are you doing?" yells Poppy, scared of the possibility of death that is only twenty seconds away. Paige starts to slip back, but Jesse grabs her and she regains her position. Everyone tries to pull forward to avoid being behind Poppy, who is now moving rapidly.

**0:10**

Emma slips behind Poppy, but Samuel yanks on his cable and Poppy is sent back towards the fireplace. Poppy, now realising that she has no chance, begins to scream and yell in desperation. She stares down the timer as Emma moves forward.

**0:00**

The timer runs out and Poppy's cable runs back, causing her to be instantly impaled on the fire poker. The remaining cables break free of the collars, and the collars dig in a small spike, causing blood to start dripping from each of their necks. Emma seems to take this effect the worst, screaming in pain. The door opens, and the group rush out, with Regan being the last to leave, pulling Poppy off of the fire poker.

**Authors Note:** So first chapter, sorry about not really getting much information across about each, and sorry about it being so bad, it's my first story on FanFiction, so I guess we'll see how we go? Aye? So, first victim gone, R.I.P Poppy Freedom, the surnames were so uncreative it's not funny, and you'll find later on a lot relate to the tests (ooh, that could be a twist). Also, please review; any opinion (good or bad) would be appreciated! Thanks! –lachiex3


End file.
